Immediately following victory
by GrandMoff
Summary: After defeating Ukitsu and sealing  The Crucial Keys , the head of the Son family and her advisor decide to help their neighbors rebuild.  This story is yuri/shoujo ai.  I consider it lime, but I'm rating it M in case others disagree. Son Saku Shuuyu


"Immediately following victory"  
>by GrandMoff<p>_Koihime_Musou_ yuri microfiction-the characters are not mine; this is purely a fan story. This story is lime, so please don't read it if you don't like physical girlgirl affection.

(IMPORTANT! Author's note: Nearly all these characters have at least one formal and one informal name. Son Saku is also called Sheren; Shuuyu is also called Meirin.)

"It's chaotic, having all the lords of the great countries in one place," Son Saku said to her chief advisor. "I'm thankful that this is a victory celebration and not a siege."

"Having to remember so much etiquette is indeed tiring," Shuuyu said.

Son Saku laughed. "As if etiquette didn't come to you as naturally as breathing! You've got to be loving this situation. It's a perfect chance for a diplomat like you to build and strengthen alliances."

"Speaking of that, what do you think of sending General Kougai to Toutaku for a year or two, to help their new ruler?"

"Kougai-dono? Hm...very complicated. She's not truly my retainer, so I don't want to send her anywhere she doesn't want to go. But if I even broach the subject, she'll know I want her to go and then she'll volunteer, even if she hates the idea. Maybe it's better to send Son Ken."

"Is Son Ken's strategist Ryoumo up to an assignment that big? She's just an apprentice scholar, remember."

"You're right. She shows promise, but experience is needed to help stabilize a country that suddenly finds itself leaderless." The tall, lavender-haired monarch leaned against her desk for a moment, her fingers tapping sharply.

Shuuyu smiled faintly, recognizing her mistress's mannerism. "I believe Kougai-dono would welcome the chance to travel and to give aid to a struggling people, if it was an assignment of just one or two years," the black-haired councillor added.

Son Saku turned and looked into Shuuyu's eyes. "I'm sure that's true. Okay, let's offer this proposal to Kougai and Kaku. And to 'Tonton', of course."

Shuuyu gave her superior a grimace. "Tonton" was actually Yue, the deposed ruler of Toutaku. She'd been a kind and attentive ruler. But she'd been trapped by a corrupt imperial official-sometimes, Shuuyu truly despised politics.

"Hey," said Son Saku, giving Shuuyu's hand an encouraging squeeze, "don't forget, General Kayuu will be ruling Toutaku now. I'm sure she'll seek Tonton's advice often."

"Times like these always leave one with regrets," said Shuuyu. "I wish it was possible to tell the people what really happened. But I'm glad that we stopped the evil forces before thousands or tens of thousands of good people died."

Son Saku turned toward the door of her huge command tent. "I'll go meet Kaku and Kayuu. You find Kougai and meet us, all right?"

"Of course, my liege," Shuuyu answered, just a step behind her leader.

Shuuyu had an easy task. The wild fighters of Nanban were loud when they celebrated, and they'd be with General Kashin, Kougai, and Kouchuu for sure. The reason was that the pint-sized tribal women of Nanban were fascinated with large breasts, and Kashin, Kougai, and Kouchuu all had impressive busts.

Shuuyu spotted Kougai quickly and brought her to the main tent of Toutaku. Son Saku, Kaku, Chouryou, and Kayuu were present, as Shuuyu had expected. However, she saw that Duchess-General Sousou was also there, with Gakushin, Ukin, and Riten. When Shuuyu reflected on this development, she should have anticipated that Sousou would want to spread her influence to Toutaku, as well as to keep an eye on the Son family. Sousou was extremely pragmatic; she was too wise to trust anyone completely.

"We are all in attendance," said Kaku, "so please be seated, Kougai-dono, Shuuyu-dono, and we will begin discussion of rebuilding Toutaku."

The meeting took only an hour. Kayuu would become the new ruler, with Kaku as her strategist and second-in-command. Kougai and Riten would assist them for 18 months-more if necessary. Kougai was to help primarily with relations between the neighboring countries. Riten was to help with engineering and repairing highways and towns.

"It's settled, and satisfactorily," said Son Saku as she and Shuuyu returned to Son Saku's personal sleeping and bathing tent.

"If you're satisfied," Shuuyu said thoughtfully. "I had hoped that Ryuubi-dono would also send a representative to Toutaku. But really, Riten-dono seems good-hearted and I doubt she'll make trouble for Kougai."

Son Saku grinned. "I'm glad you're always thinking, Meirin. I agree with you about Riten-dono; she's a good apple. So, no worries, okay?"

"Okay," Shuuyu answered. "By the way, I notice your bath has been filled. Let me assist you."

Very soon, Son Saku was reclining in her "portable furo" (a simple porcelain basin about 1.5 m in diameter, about 80 cm deep) and Shuuyu was kneeling behind her, washing her back. "We'll arrive in our country a week from today," said Shuuyu. "Our people love you, so we'll probably have a heros' welcome waiting for us."

"Good, our soldiers have earned it. They've made me proud during this campaign. They're as strong, honorable, and disciplined as ever."

"True, my lady. Only Sousou's troops were in the same league as ours."

"Because she's a hell of a leader." Son Saku sighed. "In some ways, you could say she's my rival. Too bad for me."

"Why 'too bad'?"

"She's got it all, that's why! She has intelligence, power, charisma, foresight-and no weaknesses. How can anyone-even I-compete with her?"

"I know two places you'll always beat her," Shuuyu murmured. She slipped her soapy hands to Son Saku's chest and gently fondled the violet-haired woman's generous breasts.

"Cute. That's a real self-esteem booster," Son Saku said, pretending she was irritated.

The sly adviser pressed her body against Son Saku's back. She kissed her mistress's neck, just beneath the ear. "And you have me," she whispered. "Heart, mind, and body, I'm yours, Sheren."

Son Saku uttered a suggestive growl. "I'm not sure I follow all of what you're saying. Let's finish this bath. Then you can demonstrate exactly what you mean."

Shuuyu wasn't about to argue. She hurriedly completed her liege's bath, then rushed through her own. Throwing on a thin yukata, she joined Son Saku in her bed. Son Saku was also clad in a yukata. The yukata didn't stay on long.

The deep futon became a playground. All was soft and damp and hot. All was pleasurable and exhilarating...

Eventually, Son Saku lay back on her blankets, smiling shamelessly. She loved the sight of Shuuyu's skin gleaming with sweat, her glorious curves beautifully highlighted, the heat of Shuuyu's womanhood melting Son Saku's insides as Shuuyu straddled her.

"Now that...was great fun," Shuuyu mumbled, collapsing onto her lover.

"You were a tiger!" Son Saku whispered. "I love you so much." Sated and exhausted, she rolled onto her side. She felt Shuuyu's strong, comforting arms encircle her waist.

"I love you too, my Lady," said the black-haired woman. "And I'd love you even if you were a poor millet farmer. Your spirit is the most noble I've ever encountered."

Son Saku turned onto her other side and faced Shuuyu. She moved forward and kissed Shuuyu's lips with tenderness. "You're as sweet as ever. You're hopelessly in love with me, aren't you?" Shuuyu nodded and gave Son Saku a wink. "That's why no one can match me."

"Because I love you?" Shuuyu asked, a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Yes, because that makes me the luckiest person of anyone on Earth."

Tears in her eyes, Shuuyu kissed her lover with pure passion. The two women held each other and fell asleep together.

The End 


End file.
